Life as it should have been
by inspiredreader2000
Summary: What if Sirius never died? What if he got married? What if he is now expecting a baby? Follow this two-shot of when Sirius and his pregnant his wife go to dinner at the Potter manor and meet Harry,Ginny and their two children. And what will happen when Harry has a unexpected Question for Sirius.
1. Chapter 1

Life as it should have been!

Disclamier- I definitely do not own any of the characters except for Charile.

Sirius P.O.V

I was standing infront of the full lenght mirror at the foot of mine and my wife , charlie, bed. I looked myself up and down, I was wearing dark red dress robes, I ran my hands over the silky material. I smirked as I looked at myself, I did look sexy if I say so myself. Just as I turned to the side to cheak out the size of my belly in the mirror, it had been growing bigger over the year's and I had no idea why that was, when charlie walked in.

Charlie, my wife, had lovely long black silky hair with bight green eye's, with pale skin. She is a bit on the small size but that makes me only love her even more. I had met charlie a few year's after the major battle at the Ministry Of Magic, when I was knocked out by my "lovely" cousin Belletrix, note my sarcasam. I was at the three broomsticks drinking away my sorrows, Harry had left on a mission and the Weasleys had gone into hiding so I was all alone, When she walked in with a group of friends in a really nice red short dress with black Doc Martins. She had a unique sense of style with attracted me to her, she had a loud laugh that echoed around the room, I just couldn't take my eyes off of her, she was beautiful. She spotted me looking at her and walked my way. I brought her a drink and we danced for a while, at the end of the night she gave me her address so that I could Owl her later one. A few nights later we went on a date and we have been together ever since, and last year we got married and we are currently expecting a baby in about three months.

Tonight Charlie and I are going to dinner at the Potters because Harry and Ginny are celebrating the birth of their second son Albus Serveus Potter. Charlie walked in and wrapped her arms around my waist and placed her chin on my chin.

" You look very sexy baby," she said in a husky voice looking up at me through her eyelashes.

I turned around to look at her, she was wereing a long cream elegant silk, with a plunging neckline. you looked so sexy. I caressed her face inbetween my hands and softy kissed her ruby red lips. " You look beautiful too, are ready to go ,"

She smiled and looked at me "yes," I leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips. I then took her hand and led her to the fireplace took the floopowder and flooed to the Potter manor.

When we arrived at the potter Manor a three year old toddler came running towards us on his fat chubby legs. " Hello James" I say picking James up and swinging him around and around. Charlie looked at me with love in her eyes, whilest rubbing her swollen tummy. I put James down and he ran back towards the house and I take Charlie's hand and walked with her slowly towards the house. As we walked into the house we were suranded by the smell of cookies and the screams and wails of a new born baby. Charlie let go of my hand and walked over to Harry and gave him a hug " congratulations," she said. She then walked over to Ginny and started to ask her how much it hurt. I laughed quietly under my breath I then turned to Harry "How are you then."

" Absolutely shattered, " he replied yarwning. I laughed thinking about how that will be me in a few mounths " It is easier than last time though," Harry added.

We then went on talking about how they were managing with both James and Albus and how me and Charlie am getting on. We had been talking for about half an hour when Charlie and Ginny came over to tell us that that they had put Albus and James to bed and that it was time for Dinner. Charlie eye's lit up when she talked to me about Albus and I knew she couldn't wait for our baby.

We all sat down at the table and started to eat our dinner when out of the blue Harry said " What was it like when you first met me as a baby?"

"well," I began and I felt myself driffing back to July the 31st 1980, the first time I ever met Harry, the only thing remending me that it was 2001 was Charlie's hand in mine.

A/N= There will one other chapter of this story about the flash back tomorrow so look out for that. This story was written by myself and hemii 133. Cheak out her profile and stories where there is another joined story written by the both of us called "Ice skating." Please can we have no hate comments. We have tried our best with the stories and frankly, if you don't like them, don't read them! Cheak out all our joint written stories. Kind regards Inspiredreader2000. ;p :D


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two**_

This is the second and final chapter in the story.

Disclaimer : I do not own any of these characters except for Charlie

_**Previously in this story ... **_

_We sat down at the table and started to eat our dinner when out of the blue Harry said " What was it like like when you first met me as a baby?" " Well," I began and I felt myself driffing back to July the 31st 1980, the first time I met Harry, the only thing reminding me that it was 2001 was Charlie's hand in mine. _

_**Sirius' P.O.V**_

_My thoughts driffed back. It was July 31st 1980, Lily had just given birth to a lovely baby baby, and James was running around, grinning like a cheser cat. I was also in the mood of my life because I had just beennamed as baby Harry's Godfather. Although I am James' best friend, I thought maybe James and Lily would want a sensible rolemodel__like Remus but a I was pleasantly suprised. _

_I walked down the corridor__os St. Mungo's when I finally reached the room with the name plaque with "Potter"__on the door. I walked__into the room__see James holding a crying Harry trying to rock him to sleep." it's not working," he said to Lily who just chuckled. " Here give him to me," I said holding my arms out. James passed Harry to me and I started to sing and rock him. He was asleep within seconds. " Hey he is going to be a mini Sirius you have lost him forever,"I said starting to run around the room keepimg Harry out of James' reach. Just then Remus walked in holding a ballon and a "It's a boy" card. He walked over to me, where I was standing in the corner, kissed Harry on the cheek and then took him out of my arms.__I glared at him, this is war. I walked over to James and pointed towards the door and pointed towards the door with my head. He got the message and followed me out of the room.__" What do you want?" He asked. " I need to get Harry back from Remus." " Well just ask him, he is your best friend after all,he won't bite your head off, it's not the full moon until next weeek." James joked. " But I have to get Remus back for taking Harry away in the first place. " What do you propose," James asked. "I think it's prank time." And even though James is now a married man with a baby, I saw his face light up at the word prank just like I knew it would. "Here's my idea." We sat there in the corridor for about 10 minutes whilst I told him my plan ans shared out the roles. We then walked into the room again and tool our seets. " What have you been up to," Remus asked. "Nothing, we just went to the toilet," I said quickly. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw James wispering to Lily and I saw her look sternly at him and then giggled at him, so I knew now. I walked over to Remus and looked over at Harry in his arms. Whilst I was looking at Harry, pulling funny faces, over Remus' shoulder I cast the new spell I had just learnt. I laughed at myself and looked over to find Lily and James laughing as well._

_I felt myself comming slowly back to 2001, with Charlie sitting next to me. " What did the spell do?" an adult Harry asked. " It made everything Remus say and do be rude for the whole day and he would have no idea. "Did it worked," Ginny asked. " Of course," I replyed. Everyone laughed and I turned to the side to see turn to Ginny, grinning, and said "I bet your glad we wern't at the Albus' birth now don't you."_

_**I hope you enjoyed this story from myself and hemii 133. please read and review thank you. Kind regardas**_

_**Inspiredreader2000 xoxo**_


End file.
